


The Prince and The Dog

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sirius's family, Padfoot - Freeform, Psychic Remus, Semi Old Timey magic, Spiritual Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Remus is a humble psychic man who spends his time out in meadows meditating. He comes across a dog who he feels a connection to. He makes a deal with the dog.





	The Prince and The Dog

     Remus Lupin was often called the prince. For fun of course. No disrespect to the actual prince of course but because he was as powerful and majestic as one. 

Remus often performed tarot readings and tea leaf readings and palm readings and such. He deeply enjoyed helping people and sharing his gifts. 

He liked wandering off to a meadow miles off of the town he grew up and lived in. 

He would set up a little spot for him to sit and relax and even a little tent for his belongings. 

Today, he presumed, was no different as any other day. But it in fact was. 

 

At the time the afternoon met the evening, Remus was sitting with his eyes closed, letting the wind surround him and the warm sunlight shine down on him. 

It was peacefully quiet until he heard the sound of barking. 

Remus opened his eyes and looked to the right, to see a black dog beside his tent. 

"Hello." Remus smiled. 

The dog barked. 

Remus crawled over with a friendly smile. "How are you? Where do you come from, friend?" 

The dog barked and took a step back before circling the tiny tent. 

"Tst tst, can't we have a decent conversation, you and I? What's the hurry?" Remus crawled around chasing the dog.

The dog barks in reply.

"Take a seat would you?" 

Remus sits down with his legs crossed and waits for the dog to sit in front of him. "May I?" He asks with his hands out-stretched.

The dog barks and scoots closer so that he fits in between the human's hands.

 "I'm Remus, fellow animal. Who are you?" Remus closes his eyes and let's his mind connect to the dog's. 

 _Sirius._ _Sirius_ _Black_  

 

* * *

 

 

_Uggghhh_

_BoooooorIIng_

_Walk Walk Walkity Walk_

_sigh_

_boring_

_Tired_

_Hungry_

_HUNGRY._

_Yes_

_That's it_

_That's definitely it_

_Walking_

_Or_

_Or bored_

_Yeah_

_Bored too_

_And Walking_

 

Sirius Black the dog, padded around for miles aimlessly. His body compressed and stuck into the form of a dog, a dog he addressed as Padfoot, to remind himself he was still human after all. 

_Ugh_

_Hate mother_

_Walburga_

_Weirdo name_

_Walburga_

_Walburga turned me into Padfoot_

_Orion turned me into Padfoot_

_Padfoot Padfoot Padfoot_

_walking walking_

_REG_

_I miss reg_

_Hate Walburga and Orion_

_I am Sirius Onion Black_

_Not Sirius Orion Black_

_Stupid Orion_

 

Sirius had been walking and scavenge eating for quite a while, due to his parents cursing him into a dog as punishment. 

_"Until you learn to behave-!"_

_"No, Orion," Walburga laughed, "he never will. Let us say something even more...entertaining for us."_

_"Oh my darling. You are so clever."_

_"Until Sirius Orion Black receives a true honest kiss, just like in those silly fairy tales," Walburga had to stop to laugh, the thought had been so hilarious, "may he be granted freedom of his new canine prison. And until he finds his true love, may he forever be banished from this kingdom. When he does, bring him to me, dear magic, I would like to see for myself and laugh."_

_Stupid Walburga._

* * *

 

"You have a human name, sir?" Remus asked opening his eyes. 

_I do_

"Where did you get it?" 

_My parents._

"Also dog?" 

_Ha! No. Human._

"How so, Sirius?" 

 _I used to be human, my self._  

"Astonishing." 

_I suppose. It's more of a curse though._

"Oh," Remus tilted his head, "I'm sorry, Sirius." 

_It's alright Remus. I'm working on breaking the spell._

"Can I help?" Remus smiled. "I'm fairly good with magic." 

_Perhaps. But perhaps not. The spell-breaker is unorthodox._

"Try me." 

_A kiss._

"Oh." 

_Exactly. Reg! Walking .... ahem ... Excuse me._

Remus laughed, "almost got this canine mind under control?" 

Sirius sticks his tongue out and barks laugh in his mind. 

 _Barely_  

Remus smiled, "listen Sirius, how about I make you a deal." 

 _Listening_  

"How about you spend the rest of the day with me and by sunset I will decide if I want to kiss you," Remus proposed, fully knowing that he had already decided he would kiss him, "sound good?" 

_You are an angel_

It was Remus's turn to bark a laugh. "Oh I'm no angel, Sirius Black." 

 

As the sun passed through the sky, Remus and Sirius played games and got to know each other. Remus performed a few readings on Sirius, as best he could with a dog. And Sirius let himself familiarize with Remus, telling him stories of him and his younger brother and a horrid kingdom of thorns and darkness, named the Kingdom of Black. 

Remus listened tentatively, often layed out sprawled out on the grass. Remus was a beautiful being Sirius wished to accompany for a very long time if allowed.

 _Tell me something nice_  

"My mother is getting over an illness. She was sick for over a week." 

_That is nice._

"Now you tell me something." Remus's hand found Sirius's head and scratched lightly, "is this okay?" 

 _Oka- ooooh, that is very okay. Um. I think I would like to stay in your town, if you would be okay with that._  

"Really?" Remus gasped, "that would definitely be very okay." 

Sirius barked and leaned into Remus's hand. 

Remus laughed, "the scratching is...appropriately okay, right?" 

Sirius barked a laugh a bit, _Yes. It is approperiately okay._

 

As a red hew in the sky began glowing, Remus turned on his side to face Sirius. 

"Sirius?" Remus whispered.

Sirius blinked awake. 

_I fell asleep...while I could have been trying to swoon you..._

Remus laughed, "it's okay." 

_Would you count this as sunset?_

"Almost." 

Sirius stretched his legs and cuddled right next to Remus. 

_Now?_

"No.."

_Now?_

"No.." 

_Now?_

"No.."

 _Now yet?_  

"Yes." 

Sirius lifted his head interested, _Really?_  

"Yep." 

Sirius sat up nicely and waited patiently. 

Remus sat up too and smiled, "ready for my answer, friend?" 

Sirius nodded. 

Remus smiled and scooted closer and without warning kissed the side of his muzzle.

Without warning to Remus, Sirius was transformed quickly and levitated where he took the opportunity to jump on Remus.

The two laughed and rolled around.

"Oh myyy- WOW!" Sirius exclaimed before he began screaming in joy into the sky. He took every breathe to scream out loud and just enjoy being able to.

Remus laughed, "wow, how long have you been stuck, friend?" 

"Forever!" 

"Sirius!" Remus laughed and shoved him playfully.

"I actually don't know, to be honest..." Sirius says calming down. "Dog years are different than normal." 

"How long has it felt then?" 

"I wanna say...12 months?" 

"Wow, that's a really long time, Siri." Remus sighed. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and laid his head on his shoulder. "Is this okay still?" 

"It's very okay." 

 

As the stars in the sky began to make an appearance and smile at Remus, he smiled back and began heading back to town. Sirius in tow.

"Is it just you and your mother at home?" Sirius asked.

"No, my father's there too. He just works often." 

"Are they nice?" 

Remus turns to him, "the nicest. Don't worry." 

 

 

It's months after Sirius had moved into the town and he and Remus have become the greatest friends. It's one day while getting water from the water well, he finds himself thinking about Remus and he stops in his tracks and staggers a bit and his arms shake a bit before the bucket in his hands overwhelm his frozen body and it falls and the water sprays all over around the well. 

"Sirius?" Remus jogs up behind the shook man. "Are you alright?" 

Sirius seems in a trance as he turns to Remus and says, "I'd like to take you to my family's retched old kingdom. "

Remus blinks and nods, "Okay, sure. Can I know why?" 

"Um...I think it's part of the curse."

**Author's Note:**

> (Fun fact, I was watching 101 Dalmatians during the beginning of writing this)


End file.
